College
by booknerd1234
Summary: Fabian and KT go to college, and meet an unexpected person. It is NOT Fabian/KT.
1. Chapter 1

"Attention , all passengers we will be landing in New York in 5 minutes." The flight attendant spoke into the microphone that was broadcasted through the plane. Let's take a look into the minds of two passengers on this plane.

KT Rush was full of a bitter-sweet sensation. She was so sad to leave her friends at Anubis House, they helped her get through her Grandpa's death. but, what she was really going to miss Sibuna and all the creepy mysteries. Even though Amber had to leave, and she never got to meet the famous Nina Martin, she had the best time.

Speaking of Nina Martin, the boy in the next seat over was thinking about Nina Martin. Although he dated Mara, it didn't last very long and they remained friends. Nina was all he could think about. She was so amazing and he hadn't kept contact because he didn't know her phone number, email, or anything else remotely like that. He missed his best friend and girl friend.

" Fabian, Earth to Fabian." KT waved her hand in front of Fabian's face. Fabian got out of his trance.  
"Fabian we are in New York." She giggled with anticipation .

"College here we come, Sibuna?"Fabian questioned.

"Sibuna" KT laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Shout-out to my first EVER reviewer ( this is my first story).That reviewer is houseofanubisfan2 , and it was a very nice comment. Anyway forgot to do this last chapter,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, I just own the plot.**

After spending all summer with the kids from Anubis House, KT missed everybody. But she would have her friend Fabian, and she would Skype everybody else. But, KT would miss them.

Fabian thought KT had an unusual sad expression on her was usually bubbly, perky, and smiling. Now, she a kind of vacant expression. "KT are all right?" Fabian asked.

"What, oh yeah, just thinking about Anubis House."KT answered.

"Wow" Fabian stared in amazement out of the window of the cab.

KT , wondering what was so amazing looked out the window , and saw it. The college campus, it was vast, amazing , and had beautiful old buildings.

They both hopped out of the cab, paid the driver, and grabbed their luggage. They both also had full scholar ships to this college, so they had assigned dorm rooms with roommates and they checked their registration forms for the dorm rooms where they would be staying.

" it says here I will be staying in " KT started , but was interrupted by Fabian.

" Don't tell me, it has a creepy Egyptian name ." Fabian guessed, but then laughed.

" Surprisingly, no." KT answered.

" Well, let's head to our dorm rooms." Fabian said. And off they went to start a whole new kind of mystery;College!


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N. I will update less now because I have family coming, anyway please review , tell me if you love it , hate it, or anything that I could improve with it. Thanks to houseofanubisfan2 and MyLifeiswriting you both are so check out the poll on my profile.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own House of Anubis**

KT walked up the stairs of her dorm. "346,346"she muttered to herself, so that she wouldn't forget her dorm room. She grunted pulling her luggage with her. KT finally reached the third floor and found room 346 And pushed the door open.

As, soon as she walked in she saw a cascade of long wavy black hair, on a girl with startling sky blue eyes and pale skin that had to many freckles to count. The girl reached her hand out to shake KT's hand. " Hi, you must be my roommate, I'm Emily Smith, what is your name." The girl cheerfully said this.

"KT Rush." KT replied and shaking Emily's hand. KT thought that Emily seemed nice enough and that they would get along fine. Plus Emily was wearing a t-shirt for charity , so KT decided that Emily must be charitable, too.

KT's phone vibrated in her jeans pocket. "Sorry, I have to check this message. " KT apologized, she didn't want Emily to think she was rude.

The message was from Fabian telling her to meet him at the door of her dorm building, right away. "My friend want's to meet me downstairs, maybe you could come along?"KT asked Emily.

"Sure , I would love to." Emily replied.

That's how KT, Fabian, and Emily ended up going on an amazing and fun walk. Fabian and Emily got along great, and all three laughed the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hoiseofanubisfan2 and writingismylife you two are awesome, please check out my poll , that is on my profile. Please review it helps me write. **

**Disclaimer:If I owned House of Anubis Nina would be in season 3**

Fabian Rutter lugged his books around campus to get to Egyptian Mythology class. He had to hurry or else he would be late. He really did not want to be late because this was the first class in college , ever. In fact it was his very first day of classes.

He glanced down at his watch (a birthday present from Emily, they had become fast friends) and he groaned , thinking he was going to be late. he ran and barely made it on time to class. The class it self was he really enjoyed. Fabian was majoring in Egyptian Mythology. As he headed out of class he received a text from KT. It said that his birthday present was ready and to go to the picnic tables in front of his dorm room. Fabian raced to. The picnic tables.

At that very moment KT spoke into a walkie-talkie. "Has the package been delivered?" She whispered secretively.

" Yes, the package has been delivered, and is getting very bored." Emily whispered back into the walkie-talkie, while observing a girl over at the picnic tables, and squatting behind a bush.

"Emily, Emily,where are you?" The girl shouted good-naturely, so that Emily could hear.

At that very moment Fabian came running towards the picnic tables, promptly dropped them on one and looked around for his gift, muttering under his breath "where are you KT?"

The girl looked up, and stared at Fabian like he was some kind of ghost. "Fabian?"she asked.

Fabian turned on his heel to face the girl. Shock over came him, he was facing a girl he never thought he would ever see again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Hey I'm glad that you have enjoyed the story:) Thanks to all of the reviewers, you guys are so nice (Houseofanubisfan2, mylifeiswriting, Hugz Kissez, HOAlover4life, and katnisseverdeen13)**

**Disclamier:I do not own House of Anubis**

Fabian stared at the girl. the girl he knew so well. He stared and stared for what seemed like eternity. He could not believe she was here. Here of all places? He wanted to throw his arms around her, but could he do that? They weren't dating.

KT saw that Fabian was rooted to the spot, from behind a bush. She also saw that he was blushing madly, like a bright red tomato. She caught Emily's eye (Emily was across the picnic area peering over another bush) , they both knew that Fabian needed a little help because he would just end up staring at her.

KT and Emily popped out from behind the bushes , ran over and shouted "Suprise, happy birthday ,Fabian." Fabian and the girl looked puzzled. " Let's reacquainted you two ." KT said cheerfully. "Nina," Kt pointed to the girl. "Remeet Fabian. "KT then pointed to Fabian. "Fabian remeet Nina"KT was grinning. " Well, Fabian I really hope you enjoy your birthday present."

"I have one question"Nina asked. "How do you three know each other?"

"Well, I went to school at Anubis House after you left"KT replied. "And Emily she's my roommate right now, and we are all friends."

"I also have a question, how do you know Nina?" Fabian questioned.

"I have classes with Nina, and we became friends. Then I invited KT to hang put with me and Nina in Nina's room. KT recognized her name and the pictures of your high school friend's". Emily answered. Then KT and Emily left while muttering stuff about homework . Nina and Fabian were now alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N this time there will be a short a/n. THANK YOU for reading, and a HUGE mega thanks to reviewers. Check out my poll and review.**

**Disclaimer: don't own HOA**

Now that Fabian and Nina were alone, it was a bit awkward. Fabian hated it. Him and Nina were never awkward, spare the view times when she thought he liked some other girl. They were both smiling politely at each other, very weird indeed. "Look Nina,I"Fabian started, and a sudden idea came to his mind about how to make this not awkward.

"Fabian , what were you going to say?" Nina asked politely .

"Well I was going to say how I had a dangerous story to tell , about Patricia and a can of soda."Fabian said putting his idea into play.

"oh no , that can't be good." Nina replied laughing.

"There was this girl Sofia, and the middle schoolers had to move in because of bed bugs, and that's where Sofia came from. Anyway she made Patricia so angry and jealous, because Sofia started to hang out with Eddie and we'll Patricia had a soda in her hand and started to shake if really hard. And we'll lets just say it would have been a real mess to clean up." Fabian said

"Classic Patricia" Nina giggled at the story

"you should of seen Victors last thing before he left Anubis."Fabian grinned at the memory.

"Left.?"Nina questioned

"Graduation Day, long story, Sibuna stuff that I promise I will explain to you later, seeing how you are the first leader. Anyway he dropped his pin. There was alot of cheering from the students." Fabian grinned at the memory. Nina laughed. Fabian missed her laugh so much.

"Fabian ,remember when you tricked me into thinking you were Victor I was so scared ." Nina said smiling at the fond memory.

Off they both went laughing and talking about old memory's or random other topics that they could discuss.

Finally Fabian glanced at his watch"Nina I'm so sorry, I have to go"Fabian said solemnly.

"I have to go anyway to, Happy Birthday, and we should meet up again." Nina said

"Oh yeah we should." Fabian grinned

"Same time tomorrow?"Nina questioned

"It's a date." Fabian said and then he stuttered "I didn't mean, I um, sorry"

"It's ok Fabian." Nina laughed

"Why, Nina Martin are you making fun of me."Fabian mock gasped.

Nina laughed again. Then asked"Fabian before I go, it looks like you need help with your books." Then glancing at the covers"which all happen to be Egyptian , am I sensing a change in interests" Nina said sarcastically.

"A big change, from modern creepy Egypt stuff, to old creepy Egypt creepy stuff." Fabian replied as they carried the books up. They joked all the way up and Nina had to leave. On her way back to her dorm. She thought that she had been in a dream that day. Fabian, that name still gave her the chills and she know liked him more, he wasn't just a dream.

Nina's roommate saw the happily dazed expression on Nina's face. "Nina why are you so happy." Asked the roommate.

"I just had the best day ever." Nina grinned like a non-evil Grinch

Nina dreamed about Fabian. Across campus Fabian dreamed of Nina.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I know I haven't updated in a while sorry. Thank you all reviewers, all of you are soooo awesome. Readers thank you for reading. Review tell me what you think. Sorry for the mix up with the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

Fabian strutted on campus , towards his class. He had his arms full of books, and he felt his growing numb from being tired. Fabian didn't care, he was still all bubbly from yesterday. Yesterday he was his happiest since the last time he was with Nina. Nina was the most amazing person he had ever met. She was loyal, friendly, brave, beautiful, funny, and amazing.

Fabian just realized that Nina was on the same path as him, going the other direction. He stared at her while walking and then tripped and dropped all his books. They went flying everywhere and Fabian got scratched up. He was bleeding from his knees and elbows.

"Fabian are you ok?" Nina asked running to side and helping him up.

"Yeah, Yeah"Fabian replied in his embarrassed voice with his face all red.

Nina laughed nicely. "Good lets get you some bandages and to class."

"Man Fabian that was an epic fail, and think maybe you could introduce me to your friend?" Asked Fabian's egotistical roommate who happened to be near them when Fabian fell. At the moment he was staring at Nina like she was some sort of prize.

Nina thought Fabian's roommate was cute in a player sort of way. The type of personality and the looks all girls would swoon over, we'll all girls except Nina. She prefer someone like Fabian, well not someone like Fabian, Nina would prefer Fabian.

Fabian really did not want to introduce his roommate to Nina . He really didn't like him. But Nina does not look like she wants to be introduced. Fabian decided to be polite he would do it.

"This is Cole my roommate" Fabian said pointing to Cole. Cole flipped his blond hair, Justin Beiber hair flip style. He also starred at Fabian with his intense sky blue eyes telling Fabian to introduce Nina.

"This is Nina my" Fabian started , but was abruptly stopped just as he was going to say friend.

"Girlfriend" Nina finished Fabian statement. Intertwining her fingers with his.

Fabian was taken aback he had no idea why Nina would do that . Not that he wasn't pleased, in fact he was very pleased and he showed it too. He was grinning like a school girl.

"oh man I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you and her were you know, together." Cole shook Fabian's hand with an apologetic expression on Cole's face.

"If you will excuse us, we will go get Fabian some bandages. " Nina said grabbing all of Fabians books and walking away with Fabian right beside her.

After they were out of ear shot Fabian asked "Why did you pretend that we were um, dating." Fabian was embarrassed to ask this question because he wanted so badly to really date her.

"I did not want him hitting on my , like ever." Nina replied.

"Well do you think you want to date for real, maybe a picnic, tomorrow?" Fabian asked after getting his courage up. Then cringing at the many bad responses that he imagined Nina would give him.

"YES, YES, YES,"Nina said squealing and hugging Fabian. Then she pulled back from the hugging Fabian and played it cool. She then said "I mean yes that would be nice.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N sorry I have lots of HW. This is not going to be just an A/N this is also a chapter. Also I will feel more pressured to write chapters more often if you review, so please review.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own HOA.**

Fabian was anxious, Nona was 20 minutes late and counting. He had the picnic blanket all set up, with delicious food set on it. He hoped that Nina was late because of some strange accorience. He worried that this meant Nina didn't like him. At that moment his phone buzzed in his pants. He thought that it might be Nina explaining why she was not here yet.

The caller I.D. Showed that it was not Nina, but Amber Millington, his old high school friend. He picked up. and started to say hi, but was abruptly cut off by Amber.

"Fabian Rutter if I were near you I would slap you.". Amber said in her cool but angry tone.

"What, Why?" Fabian squeaked

"I just found Nina's number online and called her, and she said that she was going on a date with some guy, whom she really liked and she wouldn't tell me any details. That means that you Fabian Rutter never made a move on her. Fabina is now over and she is on her way to a picnic with sone other guy. ". Amber replied very angry and with her long rant.

Fabian on the other hand was happy. Now he knew Nina liked him and why she was late.

At that very moment Nina came into Fabians view, with a beautiful white sundress on. Fabian put a finger to his lips , signally Nina to be quiet. He then proceeded to point to his phone where a screaming Amber could be heard. Fabian and Nina burst out laughing at the ranting Amber.

"Amber I gotta go have fun with Nina on our picnic date so talk to you later."

"Wait what?"could be heard from the cell phone as it was hung up. Fabian and Nina would laugh at that story for years to come. Amber , did not think it so funny , as she told Nina that night on Skype.

The rest if the date was a blur of happiness, romantic and laughing so hard that soda came out of Nina's nose.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I'm going to end this story in a couple chapters. So if you like this story vote on my profile to what story I should write next, or PM me to tell me you want a sequel. Please review it helps me write better, at least 7 reviews, please. Even if you don't give me 7 reviews I will write the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA, if I did obviously Nina would have been in season 3.

? ﾟﾘﾳ? ﾟﾘﾳ? ﾟﾘﾳ? ﾟﾘﾳ? ﾟﾘﾳ? ﾟﾘﾳ? ﾟﾘﾳ? ﾟﾘﾳ? ﾟﾘﾳ? ﾟﾘﾳ? ﾟﾘﾳ? ﾟﾘﾳ? ﾟﾘﾳ? ﾟﾘﾳ? ﾟﾘﾳ? ﾟﾘﾳ

Fabian realized that Nina Martin was the love of his life. After the picnic date he accepted that. Now it was the day after the picnic date he was sitting in the sun trying to do HW, when it dawned on him what he needed to do. He pulled out his phone and called Emily. He told Emily the plan and then called KT and told her the plan.

Nina was across campus a couple days later, hanging out with her roommate Jennifer. A pretty girl with long blond hair, and bright green were having fun and laughing. When KT came sprinted up to Nina.

Out of breath, from running, KT panted out "Nina come with me. "

Nina , looking puzzled asked KT. " Why?"

KT smiled thinking of why Nina needed to come, answered "Just come on, trust me you want to come."

Nina still looking puzzled got up, turned to Jennifer and apologetically said "Sorry Jen gotta go, see ya."

Jen replied "it is totally ok, bye Nina ."

Nina followed KT , she was wondering what was so important and asking that very question multiple times. KT didn't answer the question, instead just smiled happily. The finally arrived to the apparent destination, Nina could recognize this building a mile away. It was Fabian's building.

"We'll Go on in then." KT said happily, barely containing her excitement.

"Well , you will be going in by yourself to Fabians dorm."

Nina rode the elevator up to his dorm room she walked down the hall and then open the door to Fabians room. Nina couldn't believe her eyes , she stood there in shock.

Her eyes told her that Emily Smith was standing there looking back and forth between Fabian and Nina. Fabian, he was on one knee holding his hand as if he had a box with a ring in it. Nina couldn't see the box put she was sure it was there. Her friend was getting proposed to by her boyfriend.

The tears started coming, Nina ran out of the room to the elevator and out of the building, thinking how could this happen . I trusted both of them, she ran and hid.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey so someone reviewed, so I was inspired to write the next chapter. When I wrote the last chapter I knew why Fabian did what he did, I just did not know how to explain it, now I do. Please vote on my poll.

Disclaimer:I don't own HOA

KT Rush was beating herself up. She had ruined everything for Fabian, all because she had thought Thursday was Friday. KT was usually happy, but not now. Then she had an idea , she contacted Amber with the plan.

Nina was sitting in her room trying not to cry... again. She was strong girl, she didn't need him, she refused to speak his name and now she was going to make him jealous. That's when her phone vibrated against her jean pocket.

"It's probably HIM calling again"Nina thought to herself. Her inbox for her email and phone were cluttered with messages from HIM. But she pulled it out and was presently surprised that it was answered right away.

"Nina we need to talk , now" Amber stated in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

Nina was taken aback by the serious tone, Amber was usually bubbly. "Ok, what about?" Nina asked.

"Look KT phoned and told me that what you saw the other night is not what you thought"Amber said calmly.

Nina was furious that Amber of all people would side with HIM , so Nina ended the phone call angerly. Then cried herself to sleep thinking of HIM. She wailed like a baby. Luckily her roommate was out that night with her family. Her crying could be heard by HIM, whom she accidentally butt dialed, and it tore his heart out to hear her like that.


End file.
